None Left Standing
}}The all-new curse-free and enlightened Belkar goes on a killing spree. Cast * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as chalk drawing) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Cleric of Loki ◀ ▶ * Members of the Greysky City Thieves' Guild ** Jenny ◀ ▶ ** Chuck ◀ ** Lockpicking Thief ◀ ** Elf Thief with Green Hair ** Halfling Thief with Dark Skin ** Orc Thief with Balding Head ** Thief with Five-O'Clock Shadow ** Five other Guild Rogues Transcript The Lockpicking Thief pushes the door open through the barricade, "WHNNK!" Lockpicking Thief: Crap, I can't see anything! Jenny: The mist is filling the room...I think it'll clear out soon... Chuck: Hey! You up there at the front door! We're going to need some help searching down here! Four more rogues enter the safe room with the thieves. Lockpicking Thief: OK, guys, we don't know how far this room goes back, so spread out and search carefully. We're looking for one middle-aged cleric. Lockpicking Thief: Bozzok says to kill on sight, but don't worry, I hear he's sort of a coward. Belkar 's silhouette is visible beyond the mist. Lockpicking Thief: I don't expect any trouble. Belkar: Would you be interested in participating in a scientific experiment I am currently conducting? Lockpicking Thief: Hey, who the hell— Belkar trisects the Lockpicking Thief, "SHURKT! SHURKT!" Belkar: Glad to hear it. Belkar: Thank you for your part in increasing the sum of halfling knowledge. Belkar: Hmmm...no nausea, no vomiting, no rash. We're inside city limits, right? Cleric of Loki: Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything? Belkar: Not a damn thing apparently. Belkar kills the thief with the five o'clock shadow. Belkar: Back me up and I'll cut a path through these guys. The Cleric of Loki kills the Balding Orc Thief with his mace, "bonk!" Cleric of Loki: Sounds good. Belkar: Wait, did I say, "path"? I mean a five-lane blacktop highway with a two-lane service road—and I'm packin' a fist full of tokens and a radar detector. Belkar hurls past three guild members, killing them on the fly. Chuck and two other rogues sneak attack Belkar, hitting him with dagger, sword, and spell. Rogue #1: Sneak attack! Rogue #2: Sneak attack! Chuck: Sneak Attack Acid Arrow! Belkar (off-panel): Mr. Scruffy, get the caster! Mr. Scruffy attacks Chuck. Mr. Scruffy: hissss! Chuck: Gah! Scorching Ray! Cleric of Loki: Inflict Serious wounds! The halfling sneak attacker dies from the spell and Belkar kills the second sneak attacker with two daggers to the face. Belkar tumbles overhead as he kills Chuck; Jenny continues her bardic music, "♪♪" Belkar kills a dwarf. Jenny: Hideous Laugh— Belkar knocks Jenny over, interrupting her spell, "fizzle!". Jenny: Oh!! Belkar kisses Jenny, "'kiss!"'' Without breaking the kiss, Belkar throws two daggers at a dual-wielding rogue and kills him, ""shunk! shunk!" Belkar drops Jenny, "WHUMPH!" Belkar drinks a huge bottle with XXX on it. '''Belkar: Come on—the fact that the two girls didn't skewer those shmucks themselves means that I get to go play hero. Cleric of Loki: Cure Critical Wounds. Belkar and the Cleric are gone, leaving a scene of carnage. Only Jenny remains, lying propped up on her elbow. Jenny: My name is Jenny, by the way! Jenny: ... Jenny: Just in case you ever... you know... D&D Context * Chuck seems to be an Arcane Trickster, being able to Sneak Attack with spells. * Acid Arrow, a 2nd level spell, does 2d4 damage, for multiple rounds unless the acid is neutralized. * Scorching Ray is a 2nd level spell that does 4d6 damage. With only one ray, Chuck can not be a caster level above 7. * Inflict Serious Wounds, the 3rd level cleric spell, deals 3d8 +1/level damage. * Hideous Laughter is a 1st level spell for bards which can cause the subject to collapse in laughter. The spell originated as "Tasha's Uncontrollable Hideous Laughter", developed by Iggwilv, a character created by D&D creator Gary Gygax for his Greyhawk campaign in response to a girl who wrote him and asked for a spell that caused laughter. * Cure Critical Wounds the 4th level spell, heals 4d8 +1/level hit points. Trivia * In the fourth panel certain words in Haley's message to Durkon are more clearly visible through the mist, foreshadowing Belkar's rampage. * This is the final appearance of Chuck, the arcane trickster, and the Lockpicking Thief. They first appeared in #605. * This is the only appearance of four rogues who appear in both pages of this strip, the Elf Thief with Green Hair, the Halfling Thief with Dark Skin, the Orc Thief with Balding Head, and the Thief with Five-O'Clock Shadow. External Links * 611}} View the comic * 97590}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Sneak Attack Category:Uses Acid Arrow Category:Uses Scorching ray Category:Uses Inflict Serious Wounds Category:Uses Hideous Laughter Category:Uses Cure Critical Wounds Category:Haley Runs Afoul of the Greysky City Thieves Guild